This application generally relates to random access memory.
One exemplary type of random access memory is resistive random access memory, which can be referred to as RRAM or ReRAM. RRAM cells can include a select transistor and a programmable resistor. Current can flow through the programmable resistor responsive to word line voltage VWL applied to the gate of the select transistor and a bit line voltage VBL, applied to the RRAM. Responsive to the current, the programmable resistor can change between a relatively high resistance and a relatively low resistance. However, it can be undesirable for the current to exceed a certain value, which can cause the resistance of the programmable resistor to drop below the relatively low resistance. Such a condition can be referred to as “over-SET.”